


Rosso come il peccato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come un musical [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble in cui i personaggi di One Piece diventano i protagonisti de Il Gobbo di Notre Dame.Song-fic sulla canzone ‘Bella’ di Cocciante. http://www.angolotesti.it/N/testi_canzoni_notre_dame_de_paris_507/testo_canzone_bella_156426.html





	1. Cap.1

Cap.1

 

_Bella_

_La parola Bella è nata insieme a lei_

 

Garp si sfilò il casco dell’armatura che indossava e arrestò il cavallo, stringendo le redini con una sola mano.

Osservò il giovane dai corti capelli rossi intento a danzare sul palco di legno, strinse il legno con la gamba e fece il giro. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, le sue iridi color inchiostro brillarono riflettendo la luce del sole.

“Quello chi è?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Teach si leccò le labbra, sporche di marmellata di fragola, simili macchie imbrattavano il suo vestito da Cardinale.

“Uno dei maledettissimi zingari che popolano questa zona. Un vero cancro” sibilò.

< Shanks, rosso come il peccato > pensò.

 

[106].


	2. Da Cap.2 a Cap.4

Cap.2 Il gobbo

 

_Col suo corpo e con i piedi nudi, lei._

 

Shanks strinse al petto il secchio colmo d’acqua, osservò l’uomo legato alla ruota di legno. Aveva il viso deforme, la gobba sporca di sangue, i vestiti laceri e sporchi, era ricoperto da verdura marcia e la sua pelle era segnata da profonde ferite.

“Datemi da bere… V-vi… prego… acqua” farfugliò il gobbo.

Shanks si avvicinò a lui, si piegò in avanti e gli versò un po’ d’acqua, il gobbo tossì, mentre un po’ di liquido gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

Garp lo guardò a distanza, notò i piedi nudi del giovane, osservando la figura del suo corpo che s’intravedeva attraverso i suoi vestiti di tela.

 

[104].

 

Cap.3

 

_È un volo che afferrerei e stringerei._

 

Shanks si nascose in parte dietro la colonna all’entrata della chiesa e piegò di lato il capo, i capelli rossi gli coprivano metà del viso pallido.

“Non ti spaventare. Non voglio farti del male” disse Garp, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui.

Shanks fece un ghigno.

“Mi stupisce. Tu non sei il nuovo capitano delle guardie? Non sei il lecchino che ama mettere in prigione gli zingari come me?” domandò.

Garp si passò la mano tra la folta barba scura.

“Non fraintendermi. Sono tornato dalla guerra e mi hanno dato questo ruolo. Sono obbligato ad obbedire” rispose.

< Potendo lo afferrerei e lo stringerei a me > pensò.

 

[106].

 

Cap.4

_Ma sale su l'inferno a stringere me._

 

Il gobbo si sedette sulla sommità di una colonna e incrociò le braccia al petto, piegando di lato il capo.

“Sono contento di vederti stare meglio. Come ti chiami?” domandò Shanks.

Il gobbo incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Yasopp, ma mi chiamano tutti o Quasimodo o Mostro” rispose. I suoi ricci biondo scuro gli ricadevano per metà davanti al viso.

“Sei tu che fai suonare le campane, vero? Devi essere veramente forte” disse Shanks.

Yasopp si alzò in piedi e indietreggiò.

< Non capisce che parlando con me m’illude quasi di essere un vero umano?

Ogni volta che la vedo, l’inferno risale per afferrarmi > pensò.

 

[107].


End file.
